User blog:Drayco90/Drayco90's One Year Spectacular: Terran Dominion vs. UNSC
It's hard to believe it's only been one year since I was first directed here by a friend. 365 days of updating pages, chatting with internet bros, and most importantly, putting fictional warriors into horrific bloodmatches to the death. When I first came here, I put my first battle between James Raynor and Master Chief, and while it left me pretty bitter about using the Chief on this wiki, I feel that it's time to bring it back to the day one in honor of day 365. When the Chief killed Jim Raynor, it was over a misunderstanding- the Marshall believed that John was an assassin for the Terran Dominion, and as a result, the UNSC decided to seek out exactly what this Dominion was, at the personal request of the Master Chief. Finding them to be a cruel and destructive people, with a solid control over their system since Raynor's Raiders were unable to strike at them effectivley without their leader, the UNSC decided that the only way to liberate the people of the Terran space was to go to war and free them personally. And so it began. On one team, the Terran Dominion- an absolute monarchy run by Arcturus Mengsk from Korhal IV in the Koprulu Sector, which overthrew the corrupt Confederacy before using the threat of the Zerg Hordes and the Protoss Forces to force the Terran people to accept their tyranny, under promises of protection by one of the most high-tech militaries in the galaxy. Facing them down from across the stars- the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, the military of the UNSC which fought a long and brutal war with the genocidal aliens known as the Covenant and the parasitic alien zombies known as the Flood. The hardworking and proud men and women of the UNSC are used to going into battle with the odds stacked against them, and coming out on top. Two space marine armies will enter, but only one can be....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Military Units UNSC 392px-NewMarines.jpg|UNSC Marines MA5B_Individual_Combat_Weapon_System.png|Marine's MA5B Assault Rifle Halo-wars-Hellbringers.jpg|UNSC Hellbringer Badasses 237px-Hellbringers_Soldier.png|Hellbringer with his NA4 Flamethrower Cyclops-development.jpg|A Cyclops Exoskeleton Blueprint Mkiii.jpg|A Cyclops demonstrating it's strength in battle. Unsc odst.gif|ODST Squad from Halo Wars era 830px-Halo3-ODST Silenced-SMG-02.png|ODST SMG SpartanM4.jpg|Mark-IV MJOLNIR Powered Armor Spartan Halo Reach - Model 8 SP Laser.png|The Spartan's M6 Gindell/Galilean...it's a Spartan Laser, guys. Just a Spartan Laser. Halo Reach Warthog.png|The M12 Warhog with mounted Machine Gun. Unsc scorpion 3renders.jpg|The Scorpion Tank with assorted upgrades 433px-Reach 15959399 Medium.jpg|Destructive power of the M808 UNSC Grizzly Tank-crop.jpg|The Grizzly Tank GremlinHW.png|The Gremlin (decent shots of the EMP Cannon are different) 1226300089 Hornet 3render.jpg|The Hornet (unupgraded) HaloWars - Vulture Profile.png|AC-220 Vulture Gunship Uber Unit Vulture Barrage.jpg|Vulture Missile Barrage Terran Dominion Marine SC2 DevRend1.png|Terran Dominion Marine 640px-C-14GaussRifle SC2 Phys.jpg|The Marine's C-14 Guass Rifle Firebat SC2 DevStory1.jpg|Terran Firebat chilling out of combat Firebat SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|The Firebat shows why he is what he is. 433px-Marauder SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|The Marauder, the latest in big badda boom hardware. Marauder SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|The Marauder, showing how to act like a Firebat with grenade launchers. 412px-Reaper_SC2_DevGame2.jpg|The Terran Reaper. Reaper SC2 Art1.jpg|A Reaper doesn't need to choose between "Fight of Flight". Spectre SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|The Dominion's Spectre Elite Agent AGR14Rifle SC2 Rend1.jpg|The Spectre AGR-14 Rifle. Psionic Healing.jpg|Psionic Healing, one of the many Psionic Powers available to Terran Specters and Ghosts. 439px-Ghost SC2 DevRend2.jpg|The Terran Ghost, in a rare moment of being visible. C-10 Sniper Rifle.jpg|The Ghost C-10 Sniper Rifle. Cloaking SC2 CineNova1.jpg|A Ghost Entering A Cloak. Hellion SC2 DevRend1.jpg|The Terran Hellion skirmish vehicle. Hellion_SC2_DevGame1.jpg|Hellion Flamethrowers going to town. SiegeTank SC2 Cncpt1 Assault Mode.jpg|Siege Tank in Assault Mode. 393px-SiegeTank SC2 Rend2.jpg|Siege Mode- a stationary hell for any units wanting to move in... Diamondback SC2 Rend1.jpg|The Diamondback Tank, a relic of the Great War. Diamondback Spam.jpg|Diamondback Rail guns can fire while moving. 368px-Odin SC2 Rend1.jpg|The Odin, in a rare moment of not destroying everything around it. Odin CollateralDamage Art1.jpg|The Odin, using it's basic gun. Banshee SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|The Banshee in flight. Hyperion SC2 DevRend1.jpg|The Hyperion, a Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser. 647px-BattlecruiserYamato SC2 Game1.jpg|The Yamato Cannon fired! Military Breakdown UNSC *'Basic Unit- The UNSC Marine'. The basic Marine unit of the UNSC are equipped with the UNSC Marine Battle Dress Uniform for armor- a suit of light armor with the M52B Body Armor on top, a layer of armor which covers the torso of the marine from ballistic fire, though it is vulnerable to plasma fire. The CH252 Helmet is worn on their heads, providing a radio for them to communicate, a flashlight for illuminating dark places and protections from ballistic weaponry on their heads. The main weapon of choice for the Marines is the MA5B Individual Combat System, better known as the Assault Rifle for people without a stick up their ass. The Assault Rifle is an air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed weapon designed for automatic fire, featuring a 60 round magazine of 7.62mm Full Metal Jacket rounds, with an effective range of 300 meters. The Assault Rifle also has a low accuracy, due to its nautre as, well, an assault rifle. *'Incendiary Infantry- The Hellbringers'. An offshot of the Marines above, the Hellbringers, are handpicked anti-infantry soldiers that wield brutal flamethrower weaponry to spread fire across organic targets and cause chaos in the enemy lines. It's often said that, to be a Hellbringer, a Marine has to be both "a bit insane" and "a bit cynical", and it shows in their brutal tactics. The Hellbringers wear a modified suit of the Marine Battle Dress Uniform, with a full helmet and faceplate, and the armor that makes up the torso piece on the normal marines now cover the unit's entire body. The Flamethrower tank on the Marine's back, however, is not only completely vulnerable, it's bulky size causes the Hellbringers to walk with a slight forward lean. Their weapon, the NA4 Flamethrower, is a rather ineffective flamethrower, with a short range, even for a flamethrower, and a vulnerable tank, but it is able to equip an attachment to fire Stun Grenades in addition to fire. *'Heavy Infantry Unity- The Cyclops Mech'. The Cyclops is an anti-building and heavy unit target that is meant to accomplis two tasks- destroy enemy bases and repair UNSC buildings. The Mech is a repurposed civilian mover, with additional armor to protect the joints, and a basic anti-ballistic cockpit to protect the pilot. The Cyclops is equipped with a special anti-building Jackhammer, which can be increibly distorting and damaging to ground units in close combat. The Pilot of the Cyclops has the increased strength and endurance provided by a mech suit, even one as basic as this, and is thus a powerful melee fighter, capable of punching Covenant forces to death with it's bare robo-hands. The Cyclops also carries a repair kit to allow it to aid in the "healing" of buildings and mechanical units, though this leaves the Cyclops and whatever it's healing vulnerable to an attack. *'Special Infantry- The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers'. The ODST are an elite group of Marines, sometimes referred to as "Helljumpers", and as their name implies, they drop from above in specialized pods from ships above, allowing them to deploy quickly to any location on the battlefield. The ODST wear specialized elite ODST Battle Armor, which includes CTCs for body armor, Titanium and ceramic composite armor plating to give the user added protection - along with a HUD and Communications Systems to give more situational awareness to the wearer, all based on the work on MJOLNIR armor projects, with the unique VISR system to give the ultimate in environment awareness. The Helljumpers also wield the M7S Caseless Submachine Gun- or the ODST SMG if you're a fan of acronyms. The SMG has a 48 round magazine of 5x23mm rounds, with a "short to medium" range. The SMG makes up for low accuracy with raw firepower, and has an attached suppresor to help keep the gun quiet and level, to increase the ODST's deadly potential. *'Hero Infantry Unit- The SPARTAN-II (MJOLNIR IV Armor).' The top of the line in modern fictional super soldiers, the SPARTAN program is...pretty messed up. Trained to be souless killers from childhood, the SPARTANs are gifted individuals with skill in just about every field of war imaginable, and are give the best of the best in weaponry and equiptment. For this battle, the Mark-IV armor is given to these warriors- these revolutionary powered armor exoskeletons increase the physical prowess of the wearer, increasing their raw strength and speed, but lack the energy shielding of later models. The armor may be top of the line, but that doesn't mean that the UNSC used that as an excuse to scrape on their elite trooper's weaponry- the Spartan Laser is a battery powered, shoulder-fired directed energy weapon which contain five shots before being spent. The Laser is strong enough to pierce through even the toughest of UNSC vehicles, but delivers a few seconds of warning because of an obvious and large blinking red targeting laser. When the "splazer" runs dry, SPARTANs are known to use their immense strength to carry and use AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, which normally require a mounted tripod. The Machine Gun has a 200 round belt when undeployed on this stand, and fires roughly 600 rounds per minute, causing it to burn out of ammo quickly. SPARTAN warriors are also able to hijack an enemy vehicle, though this process can be dangerous and leaves them vulnerable for quite a few precious seconds. *'Basic Vehicle- The Warthog. '''The Warthog is as essential to the UNSC military operations as the assault rifle in the marine's hands. 6 meters (20 feet) long and loaded up with a devestating M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Chaingun. The Chaingun fires 450-500 12.7x99mm armor penetrating rounds per minute, but continuous fire can quickly overheat the gun There are a few key problems with the Warthog: it's design leaves all three of the occupants incredibly exposed and mostly defenseless, the vehicle is prone to flipping out and rolling around, which can easily do major damage to the occupants and leaves the entire vehicle open to attack. *'Basic Tank- The Scorpion. A monsterous piece of 66 ton divine intervention, the M808B Main Battle Tank, better known as the Scorpion, is a devestating piece of hardware that leaves many a foe in ruin. The M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon that makes up it's main weapon can fire up to 15 90mm Tungsten Armor-Piercing rounds per minute, while it's M247T Medium Machine Gun can help make up for this rate of fire with a speedy burst of 7.62x51mm NATO caliber rounds which can overwhelm ground targets in front of the tank. The 10 meter (33 foot) anti-vehicle weapon is also protected by effective Ceramic-Titanium Armor, which helps protect it against the hail of normal rounds and plasma fire it faces from ground troops. Despite this, the Scorpion is not invincible- with a back that is vulnerable to attack and a high vulnerability to explosive attacks, the Scorpion is best used to smash through vehicular attacks and focus on heavy armor. *'''Elite Tank- The Grizzly. Marine Sergeant John Forge's custom pet project, the M850 Grizzly Main Battle Tank is an elite revamp of the basic Scorpion. The main gun has been upgraded to a 120mm High-Velocity Gun, and there is now two of the devestating cannons. There has also been an upgrade giving the vehicle S1 Canister Shells, an attack used sparringly due to a long cooldown. The Canisters are an explosive attack that is absolutely devestating to basic ground forces nearby. The mounted machine gun also makes a reappearance on the Grizzly. However, all of these additions are not without a cost- the vehicle is better armored against explosives, but much less effective against vehicles and nearly useless against air units. It also MUCH slower due to the massive weight of the increased weaponry and armor. *Elite Vehicle- The Gremlin. The Gremlin Combat Support Vehicle is a unique weapon in the UNSC arsenal- it's main purpose is to stun, not to damage. The X23 NNEMP Cannon mounted on the roof allows it to temporarily shut down movement and shields in most weaker vehicles, though it won't work on Elite vehicles and doesn't always stop weapons from firing on the vehicles, and allow allies to quickly unleash barrages against the vulnerable target. It's armed with a weak laser weapon as well, but it does very little damage to both armor and infantry. It is however, a speedy little vehicle allowing it to perform hit-and-run surgical strikes despite it's low armor and damage outputs. *'Basic Air Vehicle- The Hornet'. Mass produced to dominate the air for the USNC forces, the AV-14 Attack VTOL is a speedy vehicle that features a driver with two additional marines riding exposed on the side with Rocket Launchers. There are three AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns (the same type of gun that the Spartan carries ripped from its mounting) which can do major damage to most types of units. It also features two Class-2 Guided Munition Launch Systems, something of a UNSC counterpoint to the infamous Banshee Bombs. The VTOL has limited armor and has some minor mobility issues in the air- meaning that while the Hornet can do some major damage, it can't take it in turn. *'Elite Air Vehicle- The Vulture.' A massive aeriel vehicle, the Vulture is without a doubt the most powerful vehicle available to the UNSC for engaging in the art of war. Also known as the AC-220 Gunship, the Vulture is absolutley teeming with weaponry- including an A-74 Sylver Vertical Missile Launcher, which can unleashe a hail of devestating missiles that can do major damage to a single target. It also has mounted GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannon, a machine gun which works similar to a heavier version of the Hornet's gun, and is loaded with Argent V missiles to use during the cooldown on the Missile Launcher barrage attack. The Vulture is relatively slow, but is heavily armored and covered in weaponry- a couple of them are capable of matching a Scarab in a battle. Terran Dominion *'Basic Unit- The Marines.' While the rise of the Dominion increased the recruitment rates for civilians into the Marine ranks, the majority of the Dominion Marine corps is comprised of prisoners drafted out of prison. Most Marines are thus much more brutal and cruel in combat than most other fighting force- they are still surprisingly loyal, and follow orders without problem- a surprising fact considering their backgrounds. Marines are equipped with bulky CMC-4000 Powered Combat Suits, which include advanced shielding, a HUD, built in lighting, a medical stimpack application feature, and augments the wearer with increased strength, speed and endurance. The Suit is resistant to most small arms fire, but can still be penetrated by numerous types of ammunition and is helpless against Zerg "weaponry". The main weapon of the Marineis the C-14 Impaler Guass Rifle, a deadly gun that fires 8mm armor-piercing metal spikes that can penetrate up to 2 inches of steel plating. When used full auto, the rifle can fire as quickly as 30 rounds per second- thus it is required to wear the CMC armor to prevent the weapon from losing accuracy from the recoil. *'Incendiary Infantry- The Firebats. '''Dangerous close-quarters combatants, the Firebat is a natural threat to organic enemies everywhere. Wielding devestating Incinerator Gauntlets which are optimized to have a large spread without losing any intensity in the heat, and are composed of four Perdition Flamethrowers. They are wearing second generation CMC-660 suits, bulky suits of armor that provide protection against basic arms fire and help to protect both the wearer and the flamethrower tanks thanks to its bulky size. The CMC-660 second generation has slightly more revealed servos in order to prevent this bulkier frame from slowing the Firebat down. It is unknown if the CMC-660 augments the wearer's strength, but it is likely. *'Heavy Infantry Unit- The Marauder. '''With the need to pierce through tougher Zerg lifeform's hides, the Marauder was introduced to perform the same role on the tough, big Zerg as the Firebat did on the smaller ones- kicking their bug-alien asses. Replacing the Perdition Flamethrowers with dual Quad K12 "Punisher" Grenade Launchers, the Marauder can hit harder, from longer distances at a faster rate than its' predecessor. These grenades are devestating to infantry units, and can even slow down organic units by debilitating them if not outright killing them, and an autoprocessor built into their suits allow for the production of hundreds of Punisher grenades quickly in the field. They wear unique 5-4 Armored Infantry Suits, remodels of the old CMC-660, which is highly resistant to damage from impacts (often even more resistant than the suit's wearer), and may augment the pilot's strength. The Maruaders are very different from their Firebat counterparts however... 47% of the Marauders have never been to jail, and only 23% have ever been accused of murder. Notes * Only edged votes, or paragraph votes will count for full. * The first one to say UNSC because Spartan armor will be kicked in the teeth. You have been warned. * The battle will be on a barren world that was swept of all civilization during the Zerg attack- making it a target for the UNSC to deploy a base on to attack the Dominion and a ground not already established on by the Dominion. Category:Blog posts